northernlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Suvorovskaya
= = Suvorovksaya (Суворовская')' known officially as 'The Directorate of Suvorovskaya' is a large nation in North-Eastern Northernlands. It is a Directorate ruled by a council officially known as the 'Grand Presidium' which has 7 members along with 28 junior members, 4 to each of the 7 elite members. The 3 most important are the 'Paragon', 'Premier Councilor' and the 'Venerable Councilor'. Demographics 88.4% of the population of Suvorovskaya is actually ethnic Suvorovskayan, The Directorate is home to dozens of minorities, ~80-120 officially recognized minority groups are inside the borders of the nation. Though the country has a sizeable population, the country is actually sparsely populated, with vast tracts of undeveloped land and the largest population centers being in the North, East (Ysevelov'sk Federal Enclave) and the North West of the nation known as the March of Sukhoi as this was the primary route that the early Suvorovskayan's came through on their way to the Eastern lands of promise. Around 79% of the population resides on the March of Sukhoi and in Ysevelov'sk alone the population reaches 42 million in the giant megacity. The remaining 21% live in the area known as Malo-Suvorovskaya which is the Southern regions and the large island off the southern coast (Mishka) and is some of the most fertile farming land on the continent and very heavily forested, Mishka in particular is covered in trees and sharp rises in the Earth. The 2012 census (taken every 7 years) accounted for 162,720,000 people, the estimates for 2015 are ~164,240,500 people. Largest Cities Ysevelov'sk The mighty city of Suvorov the Great and the 20 Vityaz stands to this day, from its humble beginnings as a mud and wood moate-and-baile in 726 CE to its evolution to this day in 2015 to one of if not the largest megacity on the planet encompassing ~11,280 km2. The enormous city houses in excess of 48,166,124 million souls (~29.6% of the total population). This is the capital of the great nation, Suvorovskaya and houses the Grand Presidium of the Directorate (Executive Council) and the Grand Conclave (Legislature). Novyy Olesyagorod Founded in 980 by the surviving members of the Sukhoi family after the 'Times of Strife' where Russlavia attempted to kill off the royal family and burned most of Ysevelov Rus to the ground, this provided a safe haven to the Great House. Novyy Olesyagorod is the second largest city in Suvorovskaya by population with 21,047,512 souls residing within its confines. It is considered one of the three Federal Enclaves of Suvorovskaya, it is rich with history and served as the capital of the Duchy of Olesya-Sukhoi until the restoration of Ysevelov'sk in 1342 CE. Velikkiy Taigagrad One of the oldest cities in Suvorovskaya, it dates before the founding of even Ysevelov Rus, one of the many native population centers to peacefully acquiesce to Suvorov during his Great March to the east. Velikkiy Taigagrad is situated on a large mountainside in a terraced construction, easily the most defensible location in Suvorovskaya. It is the most dense population center in the country, 426.88 sq km with a population of 14,514,826 souls (8.9% of total pop). This is one of the two administrative centers and one of the three Federal Enclaves of Suvorovskaya; this city houses the Grand Arbitration Court (Judiciary) of the nation. The GDP output of Taigagrad is ~9.6% of the national GDP. Language Suvorovskaya houses some 80-100 ethnic groups and they all speak ~60+ different languages, ~48 of them are spoken by a large enough demographic to warrant recognized status. Of all citizens with a SIN (System Identification Number) 161,980,473 speak Suvorovskiy fluently followed by 15,245,678 who speak Russlavian as either a secondary or primary language, ~6,800,000 who speak Yegarovskiy and ~4,060,850 who speak Ordoxian, etc... Religion The state religion is Christian Orthodoxy (Suvorovskiy Orthodoxy) however only 18% of the population still consider themselves to be Orthodox and are baptized. 77% of the population is Atheist and the government itself is in fact secular. ~5% are various other religions and groups. Health The Directorate government guarantees free, universal health care for all its citizens. In practice, however, free health care is partially restricted because of mandatory registration via SIN. Suvorovskaya has more physicians, hospitals, and health care workers than almost any other country in the world on a per capita basis, and among the best care in the world, only truly outclassed by the Ordoxian medical service. The advances however in genetics research and some fields of nanotechnology have allowed the quality of life in Suvorovskaya to increase to the point of medicine budgets to be decreased and less medical service needed overall. As of 2014, the average life expectancy in Suvorovskaya was 89.54 years for males and 92.69 years for females. The biggest factor contributing to the relatively high life expenctancy is the quality of life provided by cutting edge genetics and nanotechnology that has in recent years been made mandatory by the government to all citizens who possess SINs. The gender gap in Suvorovskaya is a sorry state of affairs that for the past century since the 'War of Brothers' has been 0.769 males to a female similarly mirrored in Russlavia and Yegarov for the same reasons, an immense blood letting between brotherly nations. Education Suvorovskaya has the most university-level or higher graduates in percentage of population in the world (99.7% literacy rate, 60% tertiary level education rate). Suvorovskaya has a free education system, which is guaranteed for all citizens with a SIN by the Constitution, however entry to subsidized higher education is highly competitive which only the top 10% of academic achievement gain access too. As a result of great emphasis on science and technology in education, Suvorovskaya medical, mathematical, information, scientific, mechanical, and aerospace research is generally of a par excellence order. Since 1908, the 11-year school education has been introduced. Education in state-owned secondary schools is free. University level education is free, with exceptions (Top tier scientific institutes). A substantial share of students is enrolled for full pay (many state institutions have begun to open commercial positions in the last decades). In 2010, state spending for education amounted to 7% of the GDP, or 17.5% of the consolidated state budget. The Government allocates funding to pay the tuition fees within an established quota or number of students for each state institution. In higher education institutions, students are given a subsidized budget by the state for board and food, and even a small clothing allowance, the theory is that students have one job and only one job... Studying. The oldest and largest Suvorovskayan universities are the Ysevelov'sk Engineering and Physics University and Ysevelov'sk Mechanical Sciences University. In the 1814, the Eminence Academy of Sciences and Education was formed and all tertiary (university-level) tiered education was put under its supervision and guidance. To this day the Academy is responsible for the moral integrity, high degree, and excellence of the Suvorovskayan education system at its highest levels. One of the largest contributions (56% of tertiary educations) for the high level of education in Suvorovskaya is the military universities and academies. Culture The Suvorovskayan culture is a rich and varied one that is stained in hardship and blood, despite that it is a rather elusive, mysterious and rich history of humanity and struggle. Despite the rise in Atheism over the past century, Christian Orthodox is a large factor in the fabric of the culture and as such it is still the official state religion. The fate of the Suvorovskayan culture is closely entwined with Russlavia and both share many customs and traditions. Traditionalism and Conservatism are integral parts of the Suvorovskayan identity yet despite that, it is also an ever adapting power that can quickly change as seen over the millennia. Folk Culture and Diet One of the most important things to the Suvorovskayan culture is tea, tea is a family event, often times a Suvorovskayan sees tea as an excuse to socialize. Tea is still made in Samovars to this day using old fashion wood, pine and incense are often the preferred combination; tea is usually a twice daily occurrence and work places allow for a 10 minute break every evening where workers congregate around a few Samovars and relax. A popular saying is "Suvorov led us, Orthodoxy brought us together, our mighty rivers connect us and tea civilized us." - Mstislav Evgeniyevich Sukhoi. Though Suvorovskayan culture is hardly homogenous, there are hundreds of other minor traditions that are pervasive around the nation, however Suvorovskayan culture is the de facto cardinal rule of the nation. There are over 80 culture groups inside of Suvorovskaya from Shamanistic, Islamic, Buddhist and various sub cultures scattered throughout the nation. Suvorovskayan alcohol culture is also a large piece of society, vodka, mead, and kvass are extremely popular inside the nation. Mostly made from the nation's wheat, rye, buckwheat and honey varying from good to excellent, wine is also a sub culture with a few wineries dotting the southern and western parts of the nation. Economy The economy of Suvorovskaya is rather well developed, it revolves around the Military Industrial Commision and Academy of Sciences. Around 45-50% of industry is government owned while 25% of private industry maintains government liasons when their work is remotely paramount to national security. General Information Unemployment - '''3.76% '''Population with access to quick healthcare - '''97.2% '''Reserve Bank of the Suvorovskayan Directorate (RBSD) Director of the RBSD ''-' Katia Gennadiyevna Sokolova The RBSD regulates the SVRS, manages the various stock indexes of the nation (the biggest being the Ysevelov'sk Composite Index - YVCI) and is the location of the nation's FOREX reserves and gold stockpile. The current Director of the Bank is Katia Gennadiyevna Sokolova who was raised to the position by Premier Dmitri in 2014. The current FOREX reserves stand at ₽18,484,603,122,000 SVRS (293,872,863,624.80 ''Д), the bank also holds 27,980 metric tonnes of gold worth ''₽17,599,420,000,000 SVRS (279,800,000,000 Д) ''while ₽885,183,121,999.92 SVRS (14,072,863,624.80 Д) ''are liquid FOREX assets. The current interest rate is 8%. '''Military General Information Active Personnel (2015) : '3,420,120 soldiers (2.1% of population) '''Active Conscripts (2015): '~2,400,094 (~70% of total) '''Conscription Conscription entails 28 months of service, with a 12 month training regime, a doctrine which has not changed since 1908. The result is an incredibly adept force of soldiers hailing to Suvorovskaya's immense experience in war, a bloody history between Russlavia and many of her neighbors. By most world standards, training even in its basic form is inhuman, goes against human rights, and should be illegal for all intents and purposes; this is a basic observation, void of understanding and completely wrong. Suvorovskayan troops including conscripts are pushed to their limits and far beyond so that they will survive the crucible of combat and war, one year of the most brutal training on the planet... And that is only basic for conscripts. The founder of Suvorovskaya himself, Suvorov the Great uttered a famous quote once "Train hard, fight easy." The basic meaning is that if your training is harder than the work, then the work is easy and it is brutally effective; conscripts must learn the hardest of marksmanship with automatic firing under pressure punished with brutal reprisal and good marksmanship given reward, they are blindfolded and thrown into a pool of simulated blood and barbed wire while hearing dogs chasing them and artillery exploding around them and if they panic are given punishment accordingly. The nerves are frayed day and night and sometimes sleep deprivation for days is expected while keeping perfect form. Every cadre formation has a designated marksman who is the ace shooter, every soldier entrusted with a specialization on the squad level earned it through skill to be at his/her position; every squad of a few dozen troops is trained together with the utmost veracity, they are basically a family that is trained to look out for each other and as such are very close tight knit units that also are taught teamwork with other units. When a cadre reaches 50% attrition, they are retrained along either fresh blood or another similarly devastated cadre. The military works on a meritocracy and familial basis that promotes the most loyal troops if at the very least to each other. Yes the training is near inhuman but that is due to Suvorovskaya's many learning experiences through tireless conflict, the motherland has never rested for even just one generation, from the crusades of various ideologies that surround the great nation, to the Great War of Brothers, to the Yegarov insurrections and recently the Northern skirmishes of the various civil conflicts there. Suvorovskaya is a warrior culture through and through and it shows, even conscripts are absolutely deadly and unflinching with the greatest sense of vengeance for loss and the most profound sense of family amongst their ranks bred for war and love of their nation. "If we had not driven them into hell... hell would have swallowed us." - Suvorov the Great, another quote that tempers the soul for war, a Suvorovskayan soldier can be blown off his feet, be bleeding from his ears and see his comrade's mangled corpse next to him and simply ignore his pain, feel the wrath of god and calmly scan the perimeter and fire with dead on accuracy. Similar to Spartiate training, Suvorovskayan troops are taught philosophy and culture if only to understand the enemy better and respect them while being confident in their ability to kill them. This training regime teaches only that war is hell, it is all too human an experience and that to be unprepared for that is worse than anything a nation can do to its soldiers, it does not lie, it does not sugar-coat it, it trains troops for war and it makes them unflinching in their duty, quick on their feet and the ability to think in dire situations. "Exercises in cultivated self-reliance - the foundation of courage." - Suvorov the Great, troops must be smart, self-reliant and utterly capable of killing with brutal efficiency, the reason the Suvorovskayan military does not suffer from PTSD is that they are accustomed to true human nature. Cadre System The Importance of the military is second to none in the state of Suvorovskaya and accounts for the largest industrial sector of the economy with the single largest amount of jobs in manufacture, science, engineering, etc… Every person who finishes secondary education, upon the 11th year of compulsory education, is required to serve 28 months in any service of the military, the call to service is ended when a person hits the age of 28; it is up to the conscripts to choose when between 17 and 28 to serve. The only ways to avoid this is being within the top 10% of academic potential within your school and thus automatically gaining entrance to any higher education institution (fully paid for by the state); to have dependents, i.e. solely supporting disabled relatives, parents of at least two children, and any other situation of this nature; Another way is to be deemed important to the national defense industry or any other national sector, and/or achieving a PhD before the age of 28; women can also get out of service if they are pregnant; conscripts must pass the psychological evaluation and physical evaluation under extreme scrutiny to determine whether or not they are trying to cheat the system, this is usually not required. After 12 months of intensive training, conscripts go on to active duty for 16 months and after serving their full 28 months are on active reserve until the age of 60, however during times of defensive warfare, people may re-enlist past this age. During secondary education, tiers 7-11, students are required to learn how to fire and maintain a firearm along with doing regular physical exercise regimes, tiers 1-6 also have intensive exercise regimes but not as severe as secondary students. Secondary students can sign up for winter mountain training, sniper etiquette, command academy, etc... during break and/or summer military courses, these can also be mandatory for unruly students. After the 28 month conscription, it is possible to sign a professional contract to stay in the military and enter the regular military service, and if they pass the Voyennoye Komandovaniye i Takticheskiy Sposobnosti Ekspertiza (VKTSE) Military Command and Tactical Aptitude Examination, with 95% and above, the state pays for a 6 year military university education and upon returning are automatically promoted to high officer to form and lead their own cadre. A contract soldier including ‘returning officers’ must also undergo another two years of military training and drilling before going back into active service, however even then drills never end and practice is harder than real war. The various cadre formations are lead by Lieutenant Grenadier II Class officers who personally train their conscripts and are entirely responsible for their health, equipment, level of training and survival. The cadre system can be traced back about a millennia when Suvorov the Great had 20 loyal Vityaz knights who personally trained an army each to support their leader in his bloody war of carving out Suvorovskaya and founding the Ysevelov Rus. Cadre training courses start in tier 7 schooling and can be furthered upon by various optional (mostly) courses over the various breaks in schooling. Structure The single most important command structure is of course the Paragon of the Presidium, however within the military structure this position goes to the Verkhovnoye Komandovaniye General'nogo Shtaba (High Command of the General Staff –VKGNS-) while the highest political entity of the armed forces is the Ministerstvo Oborony Suvorovskoy Direktiva (Ministry of Defense of the Suvorovskaya Directorate –MOSD, or MoD-) which is responsible for the allocation of funding for the branches of service, procurement of arms, military standards, oversight of the General’nogo Shtaba, etc… However it can be said that the Armed Forces could operate without the MoD but would never be feasible without the General’nogo Shtaba. Executive power over the troops is the domain of the General Staff and the most powerful figure among them is the Nachal’nik Verkhovnoye Komandovaniye (Commandant of the High Command –NNVK-) and has complete authority over the General’nogo Shtaba. There are 4 branches of service; The Suvorovskaya Sukhoputnyye Voyska (Ground Forces –SSV-), The Suvorovskaya Voyenno- Morskoy Flot (Military-Maritime Fleet or Navy –SVMF-), The Suvorovskaya Voyenno-Vozdushnyye Sily (Air Forces –SVVS-), and The Suvorovskaya Voyska Strategicheskogo Kosmonavtika (Strategic Aerospace Forces –SVSK-) along with 9 independent but subordinated service corps, 4 however have the infrastructure and wartime initiative to work in standalone if need be. Those branches are The Suvorovskaya Vozdushno-Desantnyye Voyska (Airborne Troops –SVDV-), The Suvorovskaya Orbital'naya Udarnaya Soldat (Orbital Shock Infantry –SONUS-), The Suvorovskaya Morskaya Pekhota (Naval Infantry –SMP-), The Suvorovskaya Aviatsiya Voenno-Morskogo Flota (Naval Aviation Corps. –SAVMF-), The Suvorovskaya Strategicheskiye Oruzhiye Voyska (Strategic Weapons Troops –SSOV-), The Zheleznodorozhnyye Voyska Suvorovskaya (Railway Troops of Suvorovskaya –ZVS-), The Suvorovskaya Voyska Vozdushno-Kosmicheskoy Oborony (Aerospace Defense Forces –SVVKO-), The Raketnykh i Artilleriyskikh Boyepripasov Upravleniye Suvorovskaya (Missile and Artillery Munitions Directorate of Suvorovskaya –RABUS-), and a more informal umbrella organization covering nearly all military branches, The Voyska SpetsNaz (Forces for Special Purpose –VSN-). The Airborne Troops, Orbital Shock Infantry, Naval Infantry, and Voyska SpetsNaz can work standalone with no issues and often do in times of deployment. However, each is subordinate to a primary military branch; the Airborne Troops are subordinate to the SSV, the Orbital Shock Infantry are subordinate to the SVSK, the Naval Infantry are subordinate to the SVMF, and the Voyska SpetsNaz is an umbrella term for dozens of elite infantry units even within VDV, ONUS, and SMP. The SAVMF is subordinate to the SVMF, the SSOV is subordinate to the SVSK, the ZVS is subordinate directly to the General’nogo Shtaba, the SVVKO is subordinate to the SSV and SVVS, and the RABUS is subordinate to the MoD as it is mainly a massive logistics service. Weapons of Mass Destruction The Strategic weapons used by The Directorate of Suvorovskaya are not like most nations, as nuclear weapons are no longer amongst the stockpile. The primary weapons are the Kineticheskaya Rod Sputnikovoye Massiv Seti (Kinetic Rod Satellite Array Network –KINROSIMS-) along with a vast network of mobile launchers armed with extremely potent vacuum/thermobaric missiles and warheads for pinpoint elimination of key enemy strategic infrastructure. More on the clandestine side of things, Suvorovskaya enjoys a VAST underground sealed stockpile of chemical and biological weapons. KINROSIMS Kineticheskaya Rod Sputnikovoye Massiv Seti (KINROSIMS) Kinetic Rod Satellite Array Network is the primary strategic weapon of The Directorate of Suvorovskaya and consists of a constellation of 5 satellites regulated by the SSOV. Each satellite is quite large and house dormitories and training facilities along with all utilities for basic military life-style due to the fact that the entirety of the ONUS is stationed on these 5 satellites. The exact numbers are classified but due to the size of the stations it is assumed that ~70 ONUS troops are on each station with full amenities, support, vehicle storage, facilities, etc… ~20 SSOV personnel are on the stations as well to oversee the operation of the facility along with any and all repairs to the station. ONUS can be transported anywhere on the planet within 20 minutes or less. The actual strategic power of these satellites is classified but estimates point to ~20 Rods on each, 1/3rd are capable of leveling metropolitan cities, the other 2/3rd’s are more tactical but can destroy small cities. Everywhere on the planet can be hit within 5-20 minutes of the order and the Rod takes less than a minute to hit its target from high space orbit of the planet. The defensive weapons on each station is highly classified but is reported as being constantly upgraded, ABMs can still hit the stations but the station will still have enough time to deploy some form of countermeasures. Bio and Chemical Weapons Stockpile The other strategic grade weapons are the massive and sealed stockpiles of chemical and biological weapons which are in classified locations around the nation under the care of the SSOV and Medical Services of the Directorate. They are thought to include the rumored Novachok-77 gas and various other genetically engineered strains of virus. Tactical Weapons Lower intensity tactical grade weapons of mass destruction include vacuum inducing thermobaric munitions capable of killing humans within 7 km of the blast impact without sufficient protection and vehicles within 2 km of the blast depending on level of armor.__STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Nations of Northernlands Category:Directorate of Suvorovskaya